Power Trip
A song that the creator use for Season 2 Episode 14 Origin J.Cole and Miguel Lyric 1: Thomas Got me up all night, all I'm singin' is love songs She got me up all night, constant drinkin' and love songs She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs She got me up all night, drownin' out with these love songs She got me up all night, all I'm singin' is love songs She got me up all night, constant drinkin' and love songs She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs She got me open all night, got me open all night 1: Thomas Okay, back when I was sleepin' in my mama's house Even back then when I was up there in Mohammed house Payin' seventeen-hundred for the rent, money well spent No heater, but a friend made heat, may I vent Had a thing for you, even wrote the song dreams for you Cause I had dreams for you, thoughts of a ring for you Childish mess, you know childish mess Anonymous flowers sent, you know coward mess Now a friend signed to Hov, took a power trip Back home I'm grown now and this city's my throne now The same clubs I used to get tossed out Life got crisscrossed, totally crossed out Cause now I'm in this mess and I'm totally bossed out Old chicks cryin' cause they know that they lost out But I'm still on you, I'm still on you My drink spilled on me, while I feel on you I'm saying... 2: Percy, Edward, Duck, Oliver, and Toby & Thomas Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby, I want you to want me Would you believe me if I said I'm in love? Baby, I want ya And we are we are we are Got me up all night And we are we are we are All I'm singin' is love songs And we are we are we are Got me up all night And we are we are we are She got me And we are we are we are She got me 2: Thomas & Percy Well this has gotta be the longest crush ever If I ever get to the mess it'd be the longest bust ever Love is a drink, like the strongest stuff ever And, mess it I'm on one, you feel me? She on a power trip, she got me where she want a boy Wifin' in the club, man my homies' gon' disown a boy Like, give me 20 dolla, dolla Ass stupid, how you get to college, college I'm in your city and I'm wonderin' if you're home now Went and found a man, but I'm hopin' you alone now Can't help but feelin' like I dropped the ball, cliche I used to pop up on you at the mall each day Now typically I kick game like Eastbay But you got a friend freeze-framed yellin', "Please play!" For pete's sake, homie pull it together Just mess with her one time and be through it forever But... 2 1 Category:Song Category:Thomas Experience Category:Sodor High School Category:Not Copyright